


Sky

by axumun



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axumun/pseuds/axumun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambski drabbles.</p><p>(Updated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

> *is finally getting a hang of writing drabble fics*
> 
> Basically after Secure, I wanted more experience with drabbles. Even Secure wasn't a true drabble; it was over 150 words. So, I limited myself. I wrote 5 Lambski drabbles consisting of exactly 100 words each (no matter what AO3's word count says).
> 
> The rating is just for safety, since the ratings vary from drabble to drabble. These drabbles actually started with drabble prompts from teamcockbert on LiveJournal, but I didn't post them there because they didn't match the pairings that the prompt required. The prompts for these seven are at the bottom of the page.
> 
> I'll take requests for more drabbles! Comment with three words you want me to base the drabble on.

**~*~**

 

  
Adam isn't sure what wakes him up first: the sunlight, the alarm, or Sauli's sweet smile. Breath caressing Adam's shoulder, the light in Sauli's eyes matches the glimmer in his smirk, and Adam has to bury his face in his pillow to keep from laughing.

It makes him look forward to tomorrow, which is sure to begin as calmy and purely as today. It makes him hopeful for the days, weeks, months, and even years to come; makes him believe.

He rolls over onto his back, reaching up to pull Sauli into a kiss, slow and sweet as their first.

 

 ****

 **~*~**

 

It's been so long since he's felt this fire, this need. He wonders if quenching it is even possible.

That same hunger, that same desperation, is reflected in Sauli's eyes, in his soul, and it makes Adam sigh, makes him moan, makes him think.

Sauli mutters something, a half-formed thought among little gasps and shivers, and Adam's shocked at how honest this feels. How raw.

There's little room for grace in his movements, but too much time for rushing, leaving Adam momentarily indecisive. Another shiver, another moan (he can't tell who's making what sounds anymore), and he makes up his mind.

 

 ****

 **~*~**

 

Hidden from unwanted eyes, Sauli lay on his stomach, tucked against Adam's side - fitting perfectly, he realizes with a  small smile - while Adam seems to nervously look for something to cling to.

He always worries too much, like now, so uncertain if the hammock will hold the weight of two people. Sauli calms him, hushes him, and watches the sky above them; bright, clear, and endless, like another sky he knows.

Sauli lifts his head to meet Adam's eyes, blue meeting blue, like the sky meeting the ocean, and he wonders if anything could ever make him happier.

 

 **~*~**

 

Willing himself not to trip and make a fool of himself, Sauli carefully measures every step while trying to keep his head up and his smile wide, squeezing Adam's fingers.

The flashing of the cameras would probably blind him if he didn't have something to hang on to, to hold. Suddenly a little unsure, he meets Adam's eyes, and he feels so overwhelmingly proud. Protected. All of his fear, anxiety, and even his hunger leaves him, replaced by nothing but happiness and love; love that he channels through his eyes and puts on display until they have to let go.

 

 **~*~**

 

For a long, beautiful moment, Sauli can feel everything, breathe everything in - the darkness, the soft sounds, the tinge of pain meeting a wave of pleasure, cresting. He gasps, breaks all of his defenses, as Adam adds another finger, slowly opening him, readying him.

A twist of Adam's hand leaves Sauli empty. Both hands rest lightly on Sauli's hips, helping to lower him onto his cock. Sauli moans at the heat, the need. His eyes shut, his mouth falls open, slack, and he sighs, locking this precious moment away in his mind for colder months. Adam does the same.

 

 **~*~**

 

Too tired to stay awake, yet too smiley to fall asleep again, Sauli breathes deeply, a rush of air against Adam's chest, as he tangles their limbs together. Adam's eyes crack open, and his face lights up with an affectionate smile as he shifts to accomodate Sauli's movements.

By the time Sauli is done, it seems neither of them have a beginning nor an end; that they were always this way.

As the sun pours in through the windows and the world slolwy awakens, Sauli rests lazily against Adam's body, closing the only distance remaining between them with a kiss.

 

 **~*~**

 

Adam rests a gentle hand at the back of Sauli's head and wraps a strong arm around his waist, rain soaking their skin and clothes. They stand so close to the water, the tide lapping hungrily against their bare toes. No one can see them in the hush of dusk, and Sauli's pretty sure - hopeful - that they won't get arrested or something just for falling in, as long as they don't swim too far.

Laughing and smiling, they lay in the path of the water, hands caressing wet skin, fingers tangling in damp hair, lips meeting rain-soaked lips.

 

 **~*~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what I based these drabbles on:
> 
> 1 - morning, calm, future  
> 2 - raw, dark, hungry  
> 3 - hammock, lazy, blue  
> 4 - proud, claimed, embrace (sadly, I didn't include the embrace; just hand holding)  
> 5 - riding, heat, fingers  
> 6 - entangled, dawn, Europe (very little focus on Europe...)  
> 7 - beach, rain, tenderness


End file.
